When keys are kept in a trouser pocket, the keys tend to wear out the bottom of the trouser pocket. Keys within a trouser pocket can also be an annoyance to the wearer because the keys would swing back and forth and would rub against the wearer's body. In addition, the current means of hanging keys from the trousers are done in a cumbersome and unsightly manner. One current means of hanging keys from a pair of trousers is through the use of a chain, which attaches one end to the waistband/waist-belt and attaches the other hooked end to a belt, a belt loop, or the waistband/waist-belt. The chain dangles the keys from the pair of trousers and allows the keys to swing back and forth, which can become a nuisance. Alternatively, one end of the chain could also be attached to the waistband/waist-belt and the other end of chain could be placed within the trouser pocket while the keys hang from the chain within the trouser pocket. Another means of hanging keys from a pair of trousers is a simple leather/nylon loop that is attached to the belt. The loop also dangles the keys from the pair of trouser and allows the keys to swing back and forth, which can become a nuisance like the chain. Another means of hanging keys from a pair of trousers is to use a lobster clasp that is attached to a belt loop. Similar to the chain and the simple leather/nylon loop, the lobster clasp is a nuisance because the keys dangle from the lobster clasp and are able to swing back and forth. Another means of hanging keys from a pair of trousers is to use a clip with a retraction system, which retracts the keys when the keys are pulled away from the pair of trousers. The retraction system holds the keys closer to the pair of trousers in order to reduce the amount of swinging by the keys, but the retraction system cannot completely stop the keys from moving. Another means of hanging keys from a pair of trousers is a light weight replica of a climbing carabineer, which is usually attached to a belt loop. The climbing carabineer has the same swinging problem with the keys as the chain, the loop, and the lobster clasp. Other means of securing keys to a pair of trousers is an enclosure for the keys, which is kept in one of the trouser's pockets. The enclosure can be designed with a variety of configurations such as a simple rubbery plastic pouch with a slit opening or a more sophisticated and expensive pouch that is made of leather/vinyl and has individual inner hooks. The enclosure eliminates the swinging problem for the keys, but the enclosure can be bulky and inconvenient to use.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to secure keys to a pair of trousers and to not allow the keys to swing back and forth on the pair of trousers. Primarily, the present invention is a small, lightweight, and unobtrusive apparatus that is typically used to hang keys within a trouser pocket. The present invention hangs the keys above the other contents of the trouser pocket. The present invention allows the keys to remain hidden within the trouser pocket until the keys are needed. The present invention is particularly designed to hang from the strong point of the trouser pocket, which is at the intersection of the trouser pocket and the outer seam of a trouser leg. The present invention provides an apparatus that can be used for a variety of secondary objectives such as hanging the keys outside of the trouser pocket, hanging the keys from a belt loop, hanging the keys from the belt, or hanging other articles from any clothing item.